


An Open Page

by fallenseraphciel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ciel is 17, Dating, Developing Relationship, Forbidden Love, He is about to turn 18, High School, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Rating May Change, Secret Relationship, Teacher Sebastian Michaelis, Teacher-Student Relationship, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenseraphciel/pseuds/fallenseraphciel
Summary: Ciel's life seemed to be going perfect. He got early acceptance at university, had his senior year ahead of him and he had just met a cute guy named Sebastian. When Ciel met him and lied that he was already in college, he never expected Sebastian would be his  Honors English teacher.





	An Open Page

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is for a Sebaciel event for the Back to School prompt but evolved into a multi-chapter passion project. More chapters to come. Enjpy.

When they first met, Ciel would’ve never dreamed that Sebastian would be teaching his high school Honors English class. Ciel had met Sebastian, a hot college graduate, so he lied saying he went to said college.

His one good eye, not covered by the eyepatch, widened. Their gaze met briefly across the classroom with shock, but it was short-lived.

“Hello everyone, I’m Mr. Michaelis. I’m new to this school and I’ll be your English teacher this year. I look forward to getting to know you all,” Sebastian continued as if nothing happened.

Ciel’s insides were churning in anxiety. Holy shit. He had made out with this guy. They had each other’s numbers. Never did he think his lie would come back to bite him this bad. He had told Sebastian he was in college because what was the harm in that if he was only a few months shy of eighteen and going to that college next fall?

Class continued and Sebastian explained the syllabus and their first reading assignment, _Pride and Prejudice_. He couldn’t focus on a word his teacher was saying. His _teacher_. Sebastian was his teacher, but he was only twenty-two. Anything Sebastian said came out like he was pressed on mute. Ciel spaced out hardcore. He looks like someone out of a magazine in his ironed suit, Ciel thought.

The bell rung, breaking him out of his trance.

“I’ll be in my classroom until four if you have any questions. Don’t forget to read chapters one and two tonight.”

At the end of the day, Ciel pulled out his syllabus, feigning confusion about it. He walked into Sebastian’s class and shut the door behind him. Ciel put the syllabus down on the desk, his eye locked with Sebastian’s brown ones.

“You told me that you went to SU.”

“I am going there. Next fall. I got early acceptance.”

He stepped closer and the lump in his throat seemed to grow.

“Look, Ciel, I think you’re amazing and intelligent and handsome but-“

“But what? I’m nearly eighteen so what’s the problem?”

Ciel bravely touched Sebastian’s hand with his own.

“You’re still a minor. I’m your teacher. I could lose my job over this even once you are legally an adult.”

“I’m really into you.”

“And I’m into you. But we can’t.” Sebastian pulled his hand out of his grasp. “We can’t do this. Not until you’ve graduated. I think you should go now.”

“Okay,” Ciel replied, his voice breaking.

He stormed out of there without taking the syllabus he left on the desk.

The next afternoon Sebastian spotted Ciel alone, reading on one of the stairwell landings long after school was out. He had one earbud in, listening to Breaking Benjamin.

“What are you still doing here?”

“I don’t want to go home yet.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I had a fight with my parents this morning.”

Why was he telling Sebastian this when he had hurt his feelings yesterday? He focused on his book again. _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_.

“I’m sorry for how I acted yesterday.”

“Well I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble.”

Sebastian squatted down to his level and stroked Ciel’s hand. Ciel’s eye shot up to meet him, wide.

“You are a wonderful young man, Ciel Phantomhive.”

Just as soon as his hand met his skin it left. And he was gone.

Ciel’s phone buzzed with a text.

**Sebastian: If you really want this, we have to be smart about it**

He typed a reply,

**Ciel: Okay, you lead the way **

**Sebastian: If you want, we can meet up this weekend. Out of town**

**Ciel: I’d like that**

That Saturday, Ciel drove out of town and told his parents he was meeting up with Alois. The drive was over an hour but worth it for the anonymity is gave them. To anyone else, they were a young gay couple going on a date.

**Ciel: I’m here**

**Sebastian: I’m in the silver Prius**

He got out of his car and looked around. A silver door opened, and Sebastian got out.

“Ciel!” he said, getting his attention.

The student walked over to him.

“Hey,”

He smiled warmly.

“Hi,”

“Let’s get something to eat. Hop in.”

Ciel got in.

“How does Thai sound?” Sebastian asked.

“Good.”

Sebastian pulled a piece of paper out of his bag and handed it to him

“You forgot your syllabus. I don’t want you failing my class.”

“Oh,” Ciel said with a shy look.

Sebastian drove to the restaurant. They ate lunch together and didn’t have to worry about anyone recognizing them. Ciel even held his date’s hand across the table.

“Are you having fun?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes, I am.”

Ciel smiled bright.

“What did you and your parents fight about? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Ciel looked up slowly, uncomfortable.

“About me being gay,” he said in a flat tone.

“I’m so sorry.”

“They say that because I hadn’t told them until recently that maybe I’m not gay at all. And that I can’t throw my life and my future away…”

“Being gay doesn’t mean you’re throwing your life away!” Sebastian said with an irked passion in his voice. “In fact, in being true to yourself you will lead a happier, more genuine life. I can’t believe that they said so many ignorant things to you.”

“I’m the same person as I always was. It’s like they see me differently or something. But I’ve always been this way.”

Sebastian squeezed his hand.

“You are wonderful just as you are and showing everyone your true self only makes you shine brighter.”

Ciel’s frown turned into a grin.

“Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Once they left the restaurant it was getting dark. He drove Ciel back to his car.

“We should drive back soon.”

“Yes, but first.”

Sebastian grabbed his face across the center console and kissed him hard. Ciel reciprocated. Their lips met and parted with fervor. They turned their heads to the opposite side only to kiss more. His chin and cheek were captive in his teacher’s hand. A surge flowed through both of them as their lips danced. Ciel pulled away, gasping.

“Woah.”

“Is that a good woah?”

“Uh huh.”

He kissed him once more.

“You should get back home.”

“Yeah.”

“You can follow my car, so you don’t get lost on the drive back in the dark.”

Even though he had a GPS on his phone, he agreed.

“Goodbye, Sebastian.”

“Goodbye.”


End file.
